


Perdão

by Marie67



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, M/M, Reunion Fic, depois da história original
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie67/pseuds/Marie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois da longa separação, a única palavra que Gon não conseguia dizer era "perdão".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdão

**Author's Note:**

> Personagens mais velhos que na história original. Alguns anos após o final do anime.

Se se deitasse ou ousasse fechar os olhos, seria coberto das memórias finas e frágeis de seu rosto e voz.

Quando via o sol, era lembrado de seu calor.

Se por acaso fosse corajoso o bastante para voltar em algum dos lugares que visitaram juntos, procuraria por ele. Esperaria que ele virasse andando as esquinas, esperaria vê-lo bater em sua porta. Como um fantasma, faceiro.

Sentia-se pesado sobre a própria cama, estranho no próprio quarto, de punhos cerrados, dentes rangendo em fúria, em medo, como um animal encurralado. Com a adrenalina ainda fazendo as veias saltarem, a garganta martelando-lhe um choro que tentava por tudo matar, esmagar, fazer sumir. Não podia chorar onde Gon visse sua face. O corpo estava tão incendiado e tenso que podia ouvir a respiração pesada e quase rosnada do outro, na parede oposta, ainda de pé e encarando-a, onde o punho dele tinha se chocado, onde descarregara a tensão. A tensão de quando respondera sua acusação, a acusação reptílica que saltara de sua boca numa voz rouca, um silvo.

 

_Você foi embora,_

_você partiu primeiro._

 

E ele chorou de volta - Gon não tinha a mínima vergonha de suas lágrimas - mas numa voz que não era a que ele conhecia, uma voz tão amarga, uma frase que não queria ser dita, uma língua que não queria ferir, mas feria.

 

_  
Você estava me tratando de um jeito estranho,_

  
eu precisava ir embora para seguir meu caminho.

 

A sensação que ele engolia era espinhosa. Como se um fino fio o prendesse a Gon e ele tivesse de segurá-lo firmemente, todos os dias, por vezes se enrolar e agarrar, pois senão, se partiria, e Gon iria embora em seus passos confiantes e direcionados. E Killua ficaria com seu fio partido, procurando por sua direção. Ele fora para longe, o tempo passara, e ele voltou - Alluka, que tinha sido a companhia que mantinha seu sorriso aceso, seguira seu caminho também. Quando Gon chegara em terra e se viram novamente, pareceu o arquitetar de algo falho; quando tentou alcançá-lo, não o encontrou naquele ato. Não conseguiu encontrar o caminho até ele. Naquela hora, no quarto de hotel, tentou mais uma vez e se perdera terrivelmente. Tinham dito tantas coisas que ficaram presas em seus pensamentos. Nos pensamentos mais primitivos; os que todos preferem matar. _  
_

Seu rosto estava pesado, dolorido, dos minutos em que soluçara e deixara as lágrimas fazerem seu caminho, mas sempre em silêncio, ou Gon o ouviria. Sua garganta estava quase dormente. Gritara. Segurara muitas coisas. A dor física era apenas o começo.

  
– Killua - ouviu. Numa voz tão quebrada quanto a dele. Ainda sentia as reverberações do punho de Gon que se chocara contra a parede.

  
Não foi capaz de responder, tentou, mas falhara.

  
– Killua! - ele repetiu, ainda estático do lado oposto do quarto - eu não entendo... eu não sei como consertar isso... não fique aí, parado... olhe para mim!

Assim ele dizia, mas Gon não sabia pronunciar o pedido de perdão. Ele não conhecia aquela palavra, presumiu. Fechou os olhos para expulsar a tensão e os abriu novamente, encontrando a oblívia cidade na enorme janela o encarando de volta. O silêncio estava o arranhando, fazendo sua pele arder.

  
– Eu quero que isso acabe... eu não fui feito pra ficar longe de você, não é? Pra te deixar sozinho, sem mim por perto. Nós precisamos nos separar... foi apenas isso, não foi? - ele disse, muitas partes quebradas em uma fala só. - Mas não era para sempre. Desde que eu voltei, eu quero... eu quis... eu quis abraçar você e dizer tantas coisas...

Killua só compreendia, porque era sempre a sua função. Por isso, olhou por cima do ombro, para encontrar Gon implorando por seu olhar do outro lado do quarto, o rosto queimado de sol tristemente enevoado.

– Não fomos feitos para algo assim - respondeu sem pensar. - Eu não acho que eu fui feito para isso.

  
Por dentro, ele queria o mesmo que Gon. Ele queria tudo aquilo e mais.

  
– Killua, isso  _não é verdade_! - ele se apressou para atravessar o quarto, para tomá-lo de assalto e agarrar seu colarinho, colocando-o contra a parede. Seu reflexo o fez apenas segurar o braço de Gon, mas foi inútil. Fisicamente, ele era muito mais forte.

  
– Você foi, você merece isso... não pense que eu te quis longe. Eu não quis, nunca quis! Eu só precisava ir embora por um tempo. Esse tempo acabou - ele chiou, ainda agarrando a gola de sua blusa e se aproximando.

Killua começou a notificar cada ponto de seu corpo, inconscientemente: o suor que corria por sua testa, as lágrimas que faziam vistas no rosto, o tremer das mãos que o colocavam contra a larga janela de vidro.

– E esperava que eu ficasse aqui, te esperando, pacientemente - retrucou, olhando para baixo, onde lhe era seguro, apertando o segurar no pulso de Gon.

Não adiantava. Nem que o fizesse sangrar, ele tiraria as mãos dali.

– Eu esperaria por você - ele contou, com a voz partida. - Não ia querer ir a lugar nenhum se eu não pudesse voltar para você.

  
Ele era um mestre, um idiota, mas que sabia muito bem onde direcionar as palavras. Não era idiota no fim das contas.  
Se viu esgotado de palavras e de movimentos, mas o seu antes firme resistir sobre o pulso de Gon caiu como uma folha, se desfez e virou uma inércia. Só esperou o mar revolto se acalmar. Aos poucos, o segurar dele em seu colarinho também se apagou. Killua se desarmou quando virou uma carícia em seu queixo trêmulo. Sua frustração se mostrou em um suspiro, um gemido, quando seus olhos caídos foram encontrar os de Gon.

Um outro quando seus lábios inquietos encontraram os dele, um chamar de desespero. Mal houve algum beijo - simplesmente tocaram os lábios pesados de palavras. Os de Killua estavam feridos, rasgados, ardidos das vezes que os mordera durante a discussão. Um péssimo hábito que vinha com a ansiedade. Os de Gon estavam intactos, ele sentiu, fechando os olhos que também pulsavam em dor. Será que Gon sabia que sentia tudo aquilo? Será que a culpa não era dele mesmo, no fim?

  
– Não é assim que funciona - Killua murmurou - não é sempre que você pode fazer o que quer.

  
– A única coisa que eu queria agora era que você entendesse - e ele cortou o último contato físico que ainda faziam, deixando-os simplesmente frente a frente.

  
– Eu entendo perfeitamente. Eu sempre entendo, não é? Mas existe uma coisa que você ainda não entendeu - e pôs um indicador no peito inquieto de Gon.

  
Ali ficou, esperando. Esperando que ele entendesse. Sentindo a respiração pesada e os resquícios da voz grave de Gon nela, teimosamente imaginando como era de perto, sorrateiramente tentando retratar mentalmente como aquelas mãos o puxariam para perto e tomariam controle de seu corpo. Mas antes daquelas cobiças, vinha o seu orgulho.

  
– Devo a você uma coisa, não devo? - ele pronunciou como se estivesse firmemente entalado em sua garganta, empurrando grosseiramente as palavras para fora.

  
Só lhe respondeu com um estalo dos dedos e tornou a procurar apoio na visão da cidade lá fora. Indiferente a ele; indiferente a Gon; indiferente e luminosa, maior do que aquele impasse.

  
Foi roubado pelos braços de Gon quando ainda estava procurando a resposta no vazio da cidade. Fora roubado; pelo cheiro de salina, de madeira, de colônia que tinha a pele de Gon. Pelo jeito que ele se aproveitou de ser um pouco mais alto e o abrigou. Mas Killua ainda recusava-se a se render, então limitou-se a ficar ali, inerte.

Lentamente, Gon pôs as duas mãos em suas têmporas, como quem o proibía de ver o mundo exterior, e tocou novamente seus lábios. O ardor fez Killua fechar os olhos, e ali ficou, esperando, esperando o próximo movimento.

  
Ele plantou aquilo dentro de sua boca, gravou, inapagável.

  
–  _Me desculpa, Killua_ – ele soprou, e depois esgueirou-se para falar no pé de seu ouvido, cada rachadura em sua voz atingindo o coração de Killua como um dardo - eu sinto muito, Killua. Me perdoa, _me perdoa_ – e repetiu-se debilmente, até sua voz morrer em um choro.

  
Um sorriso sujo e amargo serpenteou em seu rosto. Era seu coração se deleitando, mas se tornando voraz; as palmas de suas mãos arderam, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, toda a avalanche, antes de selar o último centímetro que separava sua boca da de Gon. O Gon que lhe pedira perdão.

  
Selou impensado, impetuoso, ainda tendo a visão limitada pelas mãos ásperas do outro. Agarrou a gola da fina camiseta que Gon vestia, para impedí-lo de se afastar enquanto avançava por sua boca, aquela boca quente e inquieta. Aquela boca com gosto de lágrimas e sal. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos densos do outro, puxou, canalizou sua avidez, lhe arrancou um protesto, gemido contra seus lábios. Bruscamente o virou para colocá-lo contra a parede - inútil. Gon não gostava de perder, e não deixou que ele o fizesse.  
Killua sentiu apenas o choque de ser jogado contra o vidro por alguns segundos, mas logo esqueceu. Não foi nada. Nada realmente doía. O outro enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando, sugando, e ele sentiu todas as ondas que saíam dele, todo o urgir. Killua chamou seu nome, rogoso, um apelo, um gemido que ele não conseguiu controlar. _Perdão._

  
Ele o perdoara desde o momento que fora atingido pela primeira vez; ele o perdoara desde que se viram pela primeira vez. Mas pelo zelar de sua dignidade, queria ouví-lo. Pedindo. Pedindo perdão. Gon ainda lhe pedia, ele sentia, sentia a culpa que estava impressa nas suas carícias protetoras, nas suas mãos vacilantes. O olhar de Gon podia ser nomeado de  _sinceridade_ ; e quando pausavam os beijos ardidos e desconcertantes, ele via nos seus olhos de janelas abertas:  _me perdoe. Me desculpe por ter demorado todos esses anos. Me perdoe._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791794) by [Marie67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie67/pseuds/Marie67)




End file.
